Emotional Games
by MarinaM
Summary: The very moment when his face met cold concrete wall; when the hot and short breaths on his neck were burning his skin, he knew that it was no freakin' joke anymore. xX Jin / Minato Xx


A/N: LJ is being a total biatch to me today, it wont post my fic there! So be it.

This fic is pure fiction and I don't own any characters of Persona 3. Atlus does. (Curse you Atlus!)

**WARNING: BOY x BOY ACTION! Please read it if you feel like you can endure actual sex scenes between two MALES.**

* * *

**xX - ****Emotional Games - Xx**

The very moment when his face met cold concrete wall; when the hot and short breaths on his neck were burning his skin; when those lips were teasing, sometimes letting teeth dig deeper into his gentle skin making his whole body tremble in both pleasure and pain, he knew that it was no freakin' joke anymore. He couldn't believe just how oblivious he was to not notice the wicked change in _his_ so-called accidental touches, those light brushes of their skin when they were so close that, normally, he would consider that as a violation of his personal space. But he allowed _him_ to do so. Actually, he did not mind at all. They were friends after all. _Friends, right? _

…

God knows what made him consider _him_ more than a friend. The change in his heart was uncontrollable and it was hard to live day after day knowing that he wouldn't ever see or accept the feelings of this, this- there is no suitable word to describe it, really. It was his and his feeling alone, yet even he himself could not pin it down with words. Even if he wanted to confess, the words which would escape his mouth would not be considered logical or coherent what-so-ever.

It hurts to think about him, but it hurts double time when he's not. His want to see _his_ face and to hear_ his _soothing voice developed into obsessive desire to tie him down and never let him go. Give him a week of free time, and he won't be able to tell you why it ended like this. Ended? Yes, indeed, their relationship came to an end when he lost his self-control. Even now, neither one of them could tell who was to blame for that: **he** - the one who let him play his games, or **he** - the one who did not see, that those games would lead only to the dead end.

So how did it come down to this?

...

_Perhaps, it was __when they first met … _

It was an ordinary boring summer evening. Tapping his fingers on the wooden bench and starring vacantly at people passing by became rather annoying. Taking a quick look at his hand watch, he figured that he has all the time in the world to enjoy his free time and it was far too early for one particular hour to begin. Adjusting his glasses, he decided that this evening would be a total waste if he would not visit the Game Panic, and so he did.

Jin knew that this place was just as popular as karaoke club a few meters away from there, but never did he imagine that on Monday evening it would be _packed_. Analyzing the situation, he came to full realization that there was not a single free place there. Sighing, he crashed his body on the little sofas that were placed near the entrance to the actual gaming zone.

Being almost completely ignorant to the world around him, Jin did not notice that there was someone else sitting there and when his hand landed on someone's knee, he cursed his ignorance for the first time. Immediately pulling away he understood that apologizing was what he must do. He opened his mouth to say 'Sorry', but he stopped half way there.

The young man sitting beside him was smiling understandingly and said 'It's okay' in barely audible voice. Jin knew that he was staring, but polite manners be damned. The young man in front of him was looking back, not saying a word, as if he was giving Jin some time to collect his thoughts and take a better look. Of course he might be exaggerating quite a bit, who knows, maybe this handsome, grey-eyed guy with silk of midnight blue as his hair is… _wait_. _**What?!**_

Blinking a dozen of times, Jin without even a single thought of hesitation, shooed that idea of vision of his to hell. He knew better than anyone that a pretty face like that was only going to leave you bruised and make you feel like a worthless piece of nothing.

'Is something wrong?' the man sitting beside him finally spoke out. It would be a lot better if he didn't, really. His soothing voice sent a massive wave of chills down Jin's spine.

'Oh—it's nothing.' Jin was a master when it came down at playing nonchalance, 'Sorry again for earlier, I really did not mean to-'

'Don't worry about it.' He stretched his hand out, making a stop few inches away from Jin. Despite his ill-mannered nature, their hands connected in a friendly handshake. 'I'm Minato, Minato Arisato. Pleased to meet you'

Taken aback by such innocence and that sweet smile, he quickly mumbled 'Jin', certainly not wanting to show that his face was changing its color into something adorably cute pink – like.

…

_Or maybe, it was when they were fooling around … _

Jin could feel and see the sudden change in himself, so did other members of the hidden, so to say, society, he was in; both Chidori and Takaya asked him a thousand times if he caught a cold, but he did not bother explaining to them that there was no cold, no illness that made him leave in early morning and come back only after dark. It'd been quite a while since he was able to actually smile.

He was spending his summer vacation simply _fooling around_. He could never picture himself doing that, precious time was swiped away while he and Minato were roaming down the streets, hot summer sun burning their delicate pale skin, leaving tanned spots here and there; taking an hour long break near takoyaki shop, while it cannot be called a 'break' in any way, because all they did during that hour was trying to stuff as much takoyaki into each others mouth as possible. Their usual daily route ended near the Shrine, where they had to part ways.

But that day something didn't go according to schedule, as Minato offered to play in the sandbox. The following reply was supposed to be expected – Jin's eyebrow twitch along with 'excuse me?' reading in his indigo eyes.

'Oh, come on now, Jin! Don't be such a stiff,' said Minato while already sitting in the golden sand. 'There is nobody here to point a finger at you, so be at ease.'

Jin took his time wavering and doubting that offer, slowly driving Minato's patience away. Usually, the younger of these two was calm and collected and almost never let things get to him, but something made him grab Jin's wrist and pull him down into the play area filled with burning sand. Or maybe he was mistaken when he thought that it was the sand burning his skin.

They had direct eye contact many times prior this moment, but it never felt so _special_. Perhaps, the fact that they were sharing their body heat, Jin's body atop of Minato's, noses almost touching, made not only their eye contact special, but everything seemed to have different shapes and colors and Minato really wished he could blame everything on the damn sun along with that heat, but he knew that it was not the matter here.

He could feel his body temperature rising so fast that he could pass out any moment now. He was not new to this kind of sensation; he had sexual intercourse not once or twice, he knew this wasn't something to be actually _proud of_, but ever since he met Takaya and came to know him better, different kinds of rather naughty things were going on in his room at night. So now he became really curious, why in the white world he could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears. Ever since he met the guy that was lying **beneath** him … as that thought ran down his mind, his brain went haywire; instead of pulling away and saying sorry, he leaned forward, locking their lips into an unbelievably sweet kiss.

…

_Possibly, it was something that he __did not understand until now … _

Jin was well aware why he stayed home for a whole week. Every now and then he fought the urge to reach out to his cell phone and dial Minato's number, but remembering what he did, abandoned that idea for the next two-three hours. He despised the fact that his ignorant-to-the-world-around-him nature was leaving him so casually, as if she was never his to begin with.

Recalling that cursed day, when he let his instincts get the best of him; Minato's face was something he could not read. He was stunned, no doubt about it, but when he finally came to from the shock, Jin did not know how to react to the occurred situation. Minato's usually pale cheeks were very maroon red, his breaths were short and for heaven's sake – he was about to cry. Jin was more than one hundred percent sure that this was no ordinary reaction after receiving a kiss, so before things might've developed into something even _worse_, he immediately left.

'You _left_?' Chidori asked in astonished manner; it was so not like her to show any sympathy or emotions towards Jin that it made him uneasy.

_Wait … Why am I talking to her about my life? It's __**Chidori **__for crying out loud! _As this single thought raced down his head, he came to the conclusion that he was desperate, he needed to share his inner worries with someone, _anyone _for that matter, even if it meant sharing his secrets with Chidori.

'I always knew that you were rather… unintelligent when it came down to socializing with people, but-' she paused.

_Look who's talking! _Jin wanted to bark back, but he knew that she had a point. 'So you think I did something wrong?'

'_Something?_ ' she quoted her blue-haired comrade, while making the most irritated face she was able to pull. 'You did not even apologize, to begin with…'

'Just how do you suppose I should've done that?!' Crashing his fist on the table, Jin growled.

'Oh, but you acted like a real man by running away, huh?' Chidori remained calm, regardless, that the atmosphere in the room was going in the 'highly flammable' direction. Worse came to worst when she, brushing her crimson locks aside, turned to face Jin and with a deadly serious face stated: 'Instead of playing nonchalance, listen to the things that keep knocking on your brain for once.'

So she left, leaving Jin without a chance to ask her whatever she meant.

…

_Or maybe it was when they met again … _

It was nearly a month that Minato did not hear from his friend. At least, he considered him to be his friend. Even after that sandbox incident that was the cause for Jin's absence for such a long time. He actually missed their walks together, and after some time he learned how to ignore Junpei's 'this must be loooveee dude' outbursts. Yes, Minato knew that there was no one to blame for his foolishness, God knows what made him share this story with **Junpei**, out of all people. Every time they met down in the lobby or at the kitchen, he had that ridiculously stupid grin that spread to the half of his face meaning 'face it bro, you're in love' or something very close to that.

At first he wanted to punch him straight into the face, so that he won't be able to pull that idiotic grin _ever again_; but eventually, he came back to his senses and just found a way to cope with it. It was really simple to shush Junpei, because only he has such a big mouth; the moment when he heard Minato's story he spat out that he understood how he felt. There was no special trick in making him talk more about it; he did so himself confessing that he had the biggest crush on Sanada senpai.

Minato was never the type of guy to blackmail or threaten someone, but now Junpei is more considerate of when and where to let those outbursts show.

It was somewhere past bedtime; Minato was reading a book, already sitting in his bed, his favorite blanket covering his legs, keeping them warm. Then a sudden sharp noise echoed through out the room, along with broken glass on the floor. It took him few seconds to register that it was his window lying there on the ground, and another few seconds to match the pieces of the puzzle in front of him together. Rock plus broken window equivalents … an instant death from Mitsuru.

'Minato!' the familiar voice that called him from outside, brought him back to reality.

Peering out of the half broken window he saw Jin with a rock in his hand. He really wanted to shout out 'why did you do such a stupid thing' but reserved that for later as he rushed out of his room.

Minato indeed wanted to see Jin, but he never imagined that their meeting will be so spontaneous and so…so…messy. Before he could even begin to talk, he was interrupted by 'Forgive me' coming from his blue-haired friend, his indigo eyes starring back into the silver ones.

'Okaaay, but it is not me to whom you ought to apologize.' Minato stated with his eyes narrowing, 'It's Kirijo Mitsuru.'

Jin blinked; he was not sure that they were talking about the same thing here. 'What about her?'

'What about her?! Do you have any idea what she would do to me in the morning?' he hissed between his teeth. 'Instant death. Kaput. Au revoir. Hasta la vista!'

'Your language knowledge is very astounding, but-' He placed his hand to Minato's mouth, shushing him down. He really hated that aspect of his, when he gets angry or irritated he goes bla-bla-bla non-stop. The younger of those two tried to struggle his way out, so that he could continue with his preaching; but Jin's grip loosened up only to place a light kiss on Minato's forehead, making his friend waver a little out of surprise. When Minato finally stopped muttering something incoherent into Jin's palm, he was released from the captivity.

A moment's silence filled the air with dull awkwardness. They both stared at each other, probably trying to find the proper words to break the silence. Minato's thoughts were chaotic, while Jin's were even worse, he did not understand whether his friend here already forgot about the kiss, and that thought made something in his chest tighten painfully, or was he just hiding something from him.

'I changed the subject on purpose.' Minato spitted those words so fast that Jin barely got the message.

The silence came back again, as the elder of the two could not find the suitable way to reply to this. Scratching the back of his head, Minato got the point and resumed his monologue:

'I know why you disappeared so sudden and I know why you'd apologized just now.'

Yet he did not receive any answer to that, too. Desperate as it all was, he continued: 'I missed our walks together …' Minato took one step further, looking into Jin's eyes as if begging him to say something already.

The distance between them shortened down to the minimum, their chests almost touching.

'And I _do_ remember **that**- **sandbox**- **incident** …' Looking as innocently as he could, he stared at Jin, his cheeks becoming brighter color of red.

But Jin did not actually hear what Minato was saying, because his consciousness was blocking out everything except the image of Minato's face - so naive, his lips – so kissable, his pale neck – so delicious … Whatever he was doing, he was doing in incredibly sexy way, and Jin was more than sure that his lovely blue-haired friend here did not have a slightest clue.

_He looks so__**fuckable**_.

'Jin? Are you even listening to me?' Minato leaned forward.

**Way too close! **His body moved on its own, taking few steps back.

'What is the matter with you?' The younger man intended to figure out the reason behind his friend's strange behavior, but was taken aback by his strange outburst.

'Just come one step closer and I'll fuck you.' Jin was looking deadly serious, but it did not stop Minato from approaching. 'I thought I told you.'

Placing his hands at his sides, Minato replied in the most teasingly erotic voice: 'By all means, **try**.'

That's when something in Jin's brain went 'click' and made him loose any sense of self control he got left.

…

_The very moment when his face met cold concrete wall; when the hot and short breaths on his neck were burning his skin; when those lips were teasing, sometimes letting teeth dig deeper into his gentle skin making his whole body tremble in both pleasure and pain, he knew that i__t was no freakin' joke anymore._

The first thing he felt was pain. He could feel blood flowing down his damaged lips; his right cheek suffered a nearly identical sort of injury when it came in contact with the wall. But never the less, Jin's hastened breaths against his skin was more then enough to get things fall out of hand and forget about the sharp pain.

'J-Jin!' Minato was not sure why he cried out his name, whether it to make him stop or to urge him to go on, he did not know. He'd never felt this way; indeed, it was wonderful, yet it was not the way he'd imagined it.

'I warned you, didn't I?' He groaned lustily into Minato's ear, his fingers caressing his bruised lips along with his injured cheek.

'Jin, plea-!' without even given a chance to finish, he was silenced by two fingers, which forcefully invaded his mouth.

'Suck.'

Obediently, the younger of these two coated the two digits with saliva, releasing a sweet moan while at it; making a delicious feast for Jin's ears. Being the one in charge never felt so good.

He could feel Minato's erection building up fast and hard, just by slightest movements of Jin's hands. Minato could not object when he felt chilly, compared to his heated member, fingers squeezing him tightly. He thought it would hurt, but it didn't. The idea of _**'that is Jin'**_ was smoothing any pain from such a rough embrace. While at it, Jin had no intention to wait for Minato to beg him to fuck him; he was getting impatient and greedy – that delicate doll in his hands was his and his alone.

Finally pulling his saliva covered fingers out of Minato's mouth, he said, emphasizing each word that he spoke: 'Now, let me show you something … good.'

Grey eyes widened in shock as he heard the sound of his belt dropping down on the ground, his jeans following shortly …

…

Unbearable pain flooded his whole body, as he was being ripped apart by something warm, hard and thick. He never could've imagined that there would be such a great difference between two fingers and Jin's cock. Tears were rolling down his face uncontrollably, he knew that it won't be long and he would sob in the same unmanageable manner.

Jin was well aware: another hard thrust and the porcelain doll would break.

An unexpected sensation of his earlobe being nabbed at, along with Jin's hands that were now lying atop of his, pinning him down to the wall made him jolt under each and every slightest touch. Regardless that it did not made the pain go away, he felt extremely good at the moment. He did not know, however, was that he began to like those hard and rough thrusts inside him that were sending a massive wave of indescribable mixture of emotions to his brain; or was it the fact that he was being raped by someone he considered his friend … out here? In the middle of the night?

This emotional game they were playing really started to get to them. Jin groaned something incoherent through the clutched teeth as Minato arched his back, his hips finally accepting their pace and urging him to move faster. The pain did not leave him for a single moment, but it was shoved aside by ecstasy that was driving the younger man to his edge ever so quickly. He could feel Jin's fingers digging deeper into his hips, signifying that the awaited bliss soon would be in the reach.

…

Slipping down the wall, he felt his knees giving away; his insides were dancing cancan. Neither one of them spoke; they both were pretty busy maintaining their breath. The moment when the elder opened his mouth to finally explain himself, he was interrupted by Minato's shaky voice.

'Go. Just go …'

Jin knew if he would leave now, without a single word, he would have at least one miserable chance in the future to look Minato straight in the eyes again. Although the game the played had went too far.

_They crossed the line. _

* * *

**This is my longest oneshot in history of ever. So please reviewwww! You cannot imagine just how it boosts my mood to write something else!**


End file.
